The Walking Dead: Britain S1
by Time of change
Summary: Darren Smith the cousin to Alex is trapped with the walkers but the people of the U.K have a different name for them can Darren Smith save himself or will he be like Alex trapped with his own madness?
1. Chapter 1

Looking to do The Walking Dead S1 in U.K where Alex Smith used to live looking for own characters to be in the Story looking for sanctuary and love and there will be death and destruction not only that it will be set in the backdrop of the U.K towns and cities.

Darren Smith

Age 16

Families to Alex Smith

Going to Manchester because of a possible safe Haven

Appearance Long brown Hair blue eyes favourite Weapon of choice Crossbow had lived in London before the outbreak.

The dead in the U.K are going to be called Rotters while other people call them bitters like the Governor did in S3

Episode titles. S1

Ep 1 Playtime.

Ep 2 Safe Haven?

Ep 3 not all that seems.

Ep 4 Dance the night away.

Ep 5 not safe anymore.

Ep 6 time to die.

Ep 7 New Group same old problems.

Ep 8 mid season. Manchester

Ep 9 Tunnels

Ep10 Don't thank me yet.

Ep11 trapped.

Ep 12 New friends.

Ep 13 Sparks of War SF.


	2. The WDB S1 Playtime

Walking Dead Britain S1 Playtime

Here are some of the characters you will meet in S1 Ep1

Darren Smith friend 18

Adam Baker friend 18

Cameron Cooper leader 38

Dawson Atkins 18

Leonard Barrow 29

Cadence Clements 28

Violet Ashford is 18 love interest

Location Glasgow days after outbreak 100 day's

As Darren Smith was looking the garbage, he wanted to see if there was anything useful to use. Darren pulled the garbage he pushed a trolley filled with junk. He was heading north to England because of a possible safe Haven Darren pulled his crossbow out his rucksack, and he pulled the bolt on the bow. Darren then walked a few miles to an empty house where he was staying it was a block of flats that had been cleared by the army. But now it was his base of operation he had a huge map on the U.K pinned on the wall.

He remembered his cousin, Alex Smith, he was living in the U.S.A, so it was hard for him to know all of his family was gone the rotters. Would sometimes come by he had a trap set for them. Barbed wire fence he looked out of the window to see one tangled in it he pulled out his knife and stabbed it the head.

Darren saw it was a soldier it had been dead for a good few weeks by the looks of things he pulled his gun and had a look for identification or a radio. Darren turned the radio to see if anyone was listening to it.

"Hello anyone?" Said Darren.

He put in his backpack then he went back to his home from home Darren missed talking to people he thought he was going mad at times. Not talking to people Darren played with the radio once stiller nothing it must be broken then? Though Darren, there was a bit of a buzzing sound coming from the radio.

"Hello, this Cameron Cooper I am the leader of a small group of people going to a possible safe Haven if you interested in going? Meet us at the shopping complex around midday." Said the voice Darren said responded.

"I am in." He said.

"Good we need strong men meet us at the shopping complex we have a few other waiting." Said Cameron.

Darren pulled his coat on and his crossbow over his back and made his way towards the door. He had a look at his home he grabbed the map before and a few things before looking at his house he pulled on long brown hair he looked at his home before saying "bye." He said

Glasgow shopping centre meeting point.

As Cameron Cooper, made sure that car didn't break down he know that the trip to Manchester will be long and dangerous they were waiting for the person who was on the radio. Darren was making his way down the path waiting for them. He saw a couple of rotters coming towards him as Darren pulled his crossbow out a girl came out with long blonde hair blue eyes smashing it with a golf club.

"Run come on this is not playtime. We need to move!" Said the girl.

She looked 18, and she was covered in blood from the rotters they made their way towards the meeting point Darren made his way towards the big bunch of people. He was nervous about meeting outsiders. He swung his crossbow over his shoulder.

"So, the new kid?" Asked the older man.

"Yes," he said.

"Well, come forward let me get a look at you." Said the man.

"We don't have time for inspections we wasted enough time on it." Said the older female who had enough of waiting.

"How many people have you killed?" Asked the man.

"Non." He said.

"Rotters?" Asked the girl.

"25+," he said.

"Well, he clean." He said.

"Come we need to go now!" Said the older woman again.

Darren got inside the van he noticed the girl looking at him. She smiled at him, and he smiled back; this was a good day? He thought Darren, and the party drove from miles and miles they moved cars on blocked roads.

"Remember to find stuff we can use!" Said Cameron who smashed the window.

"Wow, check this out!" Said the younger man he pulled a huge knife.

"Wow be careful with that!" Said Darren.

"Look I will be okay you just be careful with that Crossbow!" He said.

"What you name?" Asked the boy.

"The name is Darren Smith you?" He asked him.

"The name is Adam Baker sir." The young skinny brown hair boy said.

"Why are you heading to Manchester?" He said.

"Same as you tired of running." He said.

"Shit! Everyone hide!" Said the older woman.

They dropped under the cars Darren saw trucks driving past them everyone was on tenterhooks as they drove past them they waited. Until the coast was clear. Darren got out from under the truck before getting. into the van everyone was tired and hungry to the old woman was talking to Cameron if Manchester did work out then they would go to Wales? Or get a boat and go to a different Ireland.

They drove for miles and miles until the van came to blockade in the road Darren could tell something was up. He looked at the young girl. She was scared to. Cameron and the other women got to investigate. Cameron moved the cars.

"This is a bad idea." Said the woman.

"Look what choice do we have?" Said the Cameron.

"Evey choice looks Yorkshire I here that got a safe place, walls and people, but Manchester is probably a death trap!" Said Cadence Clements.

She was 28 and wanting to be a lawyer but the apocalypse. Changed all of that she wore jeans and blue tank top and leather boots also and holding a gun.

"Look we shall figure it out okay!" Said Cameron.

"Fine if this blows up in your face don't come crying to me when it does!" She said.

Then another man came out of the van to help move the cars he was a friend to Cameron and he wanted to get to Manchester. He looked at the cars and noticed something was wrong. Before he could say anything the lights triggered all around them and people came out holding guns and weapons then a man came out smiling and he said.

"Well, playtime is over kids." Said the man.

I hoped you enjoyed the first episode next one we are introduced to more characters and a new group of people. Who will mislead the group heading for Manchester? I think the first season is going to about survival. It thinks that important and plus it going to be interesting to see how the people of the U.K would react to a zombie apocalypse. I think that Walking Dead U.K is going to be interesting because Darren Smith is still related to Alex Smith who lives in the Walking dead in America and I am pumped for s8.


End file.
